The present invention relates to shading goggles having a function of double protection and, more particularly, to shading goggles having a function of double protection, the goggles preventing fogging inside by circulating external air through vents formed in a goggle body and preventing damage to an expensive LCD lens panel by doubly preventing foreign substances from entering the vents.
Generally, the welding is a technique of jointing same or different kinds of metal materials by partially applying a heat and a pressure to them at the same time. During the welding, since a strong light (arc) is emitted and broken pieces are generated, where the worker's eye is exposed to the strong light, it can cause loss of vision of the worker and inflict an injury on his eyeball etc. owing to the broken pieces.
Accordingly, in industrial settings, the work wears a welding helmet for protecting the eyeball and faces thereof from the strong light or broken pieces generated during the welding operation or cutting operation etc.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a shading goggle for welding of Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1482166 filed on 2013 by the present applicant. In this conventional shading goggle (10) for welding, a skirt part (20), which is coupled to a rear end portion thereof, is adhered to the worker's face, so that it prevents a harmful light, a welding spatter, a grinding particulate matter, or a fume gas etc. from being flowed therein.
In addition, as described above, since the heat generated from the worker's eye gets out of the inside thereof, a condensation can be generated in the LCD lens (30). Accordingly, a ventilation opening (40) capable of allowing the air to be flowed therein toward the LCD lens (30) is formed on a front side of the shading goggle (10), so that it can allow the air to be circulated to the inside of the shading goggle (10), thereby preventing the condensation through an air circulation.
However, besides the air, a large foreign matter such as the welding spatter or the grinding particulate matter etc. generated during welding can be flowed therein through the ventilation opening (40). Thus, if the hot welding spatter is entered into the inside of the eyes of the worker, it can cause a great damage to lose his sight. In addition, the foreign matter having large particles is scattered on the surface of the expensive LCD lens (30), so that a scratch is generated, thereby causing the damage of the LCD lens (30).
Also, the ventilation opening (40) serves to circulate the heat, which is generated in the inside thereof through the heat of the worker's eye, to outside thereof. However, since the air can be flowed therein in reverse, the fogging is generated in the LCD lens (30). Also, the welding fumes having small particles can be flowed therein in reverse through the ventilation opening (40), so that the LCD lens (30) is opaque, thereby causing a difficult work.
Accordingly, in order to overcome the problems of the conventional shading goggle for welding, the demand of the shading goggle for welding capable of allowing the air to be flowed in through the ventilation opening, preventing the foreign matter to be penetrated therein, and preventing the fogging of the internal LCD lens has been increased.